


Никто не задвинет Бэйби в угол

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Dancing References, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Совместное празднование дней рождения Виктора Никифорова и Георгия Поповича было священной традицией.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).



Совместное празднование дней рождения Виктора Никифорова и Георгия Поповича было священной традицией. Из-за графика соревнований не всегда удавалось отметить вовремя, но рано или поздно подопечные Якова в компании приблудившихся и сочувствующих заваливались на выходные на какую-нибудь базу отдыха под Питером.

В обязательной программе были кино, алкоголь и танцы (плейлист составляли именинники, которых по случаю дня рождения обычно обуревала ностальгия по безвозвратно ушедшей юности, поэтому присутствующим приходилось терпеть хиты девяностых), баня — опционально, а вот на лыжи Яков наложил строгий запрет («Не хватало еще, чтобы вы у меня в разгар сезона ноги переломали!»).

Правда, в этом году обязательную программу пришлось подкорректировать. Алкоголя взяли только необходимый минимум ввиду присутствия Плисецкого, который наконец-то вырос из своего юниорского костюма и присоединился к празднующим, но все еще был несовершеннолетним, и — самое главное — Юри, которого вообще к алкоголю подпускать было опасно.

Подборку любимых фильмов тоже пришлось пересмотреть, потому что кроме Юри, чье знание русского все еще оставляло желать лучшего, к ним присоединился Кристоф, невесть почему решивший променять горы Швейцарии на российские сосны. (Виктор подозревал, что Крис просто хотел в неформальной обстановке продолжить свои попытки развести их с Юри на тройничок; при этом Джакометти прекрасно понимал, что ему ничего не светит, но ему нравился сам процесс. И реакция Юри.)

В общем, всеми любимые советские фильмы (о любви к которым никто не решался признаться вслух) в этом году отпадали, поэтому на Милу возложили почетную задачу — подобрать что-нибудь на английском, который более-менее знали все.

— «Реальная любовь»?

— Сама будешь Юрке глаза закрывать, когда на экране будут показывать голого Фримена, — хохотнул Виктор.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнул Плисецкий, не поднимая головы от телефона — там в «Вайбере» был Отабек, у которого не получилось приехать.

— «Один дома»?

По комнате прокатился коллективный стон, в который вплелись даже голоса Юри и Криса — для такой классики у аудитории явно не было настроения.

— Та-ак, что у меня еще есть… Хм. «Грязные танцы». А кто мне скажет, зачем я его вообще скачала? Он же не рождественский.

— Зато там Патрик Суэйзи, — мечтательно вздохнул Кристоф, на долю секунды опередив Виктора, у которого на языке крутилась эта же реплика.

Остальные усиленно закивали, опасаясь, что Мила им сейчас предложит что-нибудь времен молодости Якова и Лилии.

Фильм, как оказалось, хотя бы по одному разу видели все, даже Юри (особенно Юри — после пяти-то лет в Америке) и Юра (дружба с Милой не прошла даром). Поэтому смотрели вполглаза, отвлекаясь на обнимашки (Юри с Виктором), телефон (Юра) и болтовню обо всем и ни о чем (все остальные). Но на фразе «Никто не задвинет Бэйби в угол!» Никифоров вдруг выпустил Юри из своих цепких объятий и наклонился вперед, напряженно вглядываясь в экран.

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил Юри. Мила закинула в рот горсть попкорна, передала ведро Плисецкому, и туда моментально запустили руки все, кто мог дотянуться.

— Секунду. — Витя поднял вверх указательный палец. — И еще секунду… Вот. Вот, сейчас! Вот эту поддержку надо будет попробовать!

— Когда это вы успели перейти в парное катание? — спросил Попович.

— Только через мой труп! — сказал Юри. На русском. Эту фразу он выучил одной из первых благодаря Якову.

— И кто будет снизу? — поинтересовался Кристоф.

Остальные благоразумно промолчали, решив не провоцировать, но было поздно: когда Виктор загорался какой-то идеей, остановить его было нереально.

— Сейчас. Ну Юри. Ну пожалуйста.

— Давай хоть на улицу выйдем, — обреченно вздохнул Юри. — Там снег. Мягкий.

Вся компания высыпала на крыльцо и с любопытством наблюдала, как Виктор входит в образ — потому что нельзя было просто взять и выполнить поддержку, надо было непременно вообразить себя романтической героиней. Хорошо хоть розового платья под рукой не оказалось, впрочем, Никифоров и в спортивном костюме мог изобразить такую романтическую героиню — Дженнифер Грей обзавидовалась бы.

Юри просто мерз у сугроба, даже не пытаясь изобразить харизму Патрика Суэйзи, и мысленно молился всем синтоистским божествам, чтобы это поскорее закончилось и все остались живы и здоровы.

— Ладно, хватит вам мяться, — объявил Юра. Ему очень хотелось в тепло и к телефону. — Никто не задвинет Бэйби в угол, раз-два-три, поехали!

Все-таки профессионализм не пропьешь: поддержка вышла просто идеальной. Длилась, правда, секунды две, потому что перемерзший Юри внезапно чихнул, хрупкое равновесие было нарушено, и они с Виктором дружно полетели в сугроб под оглушительные аплодисменты.

— Надо будет еще потренироваться, — удовлетворенно провозгласил Никифоров из сугроба.

— В Финском заливе тренироваться будете, — заржал Плисецкий.


End file.
